xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabretooth
Sabretooth (born Victor Creed) is a mutant who, like his half-brother Wolverine, has a number of animal-like abilities, such as retractable claws, enhanced senses, and a regenerative healing factor. Biography ﻿''Early Life'' In 1845, Northwest Territories of Canada, British North America, Victor visited his younger half-brother James Howlett, who lay sick in bed. One night, while James was sick in bed, with Victor beside him keeping him company, James' father arrived to check in on him. A few moments later, Victor's father, and John's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan (who was either having an affair with or had raped John Howlett's wife), entered the Howlett home, drunk, looking for James' mother Elizabeth Howlett and had a confrontation with John, who headed downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, which had resulted in Thomas shooting Elizabeth's husband. James then heard gunfire during a dispute at his father's estate, and went to investigate. James found his father dead, as he was shot by Thomas. It was under this grief-stricken incident that, in an act of vengeance, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles. In a wild rage, James screamed in anger and fury and impaled Thomas using his newly sprung claws. However, while impaling Thomas with his newly discovered bone claws, before dying, Thomas revealed that John wasn't James' real father. Much to James' horror, with his dying breath, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son. After Thomas died, Elizabeth, horrified by James' mutation, cast her son out by calling him a freak as she questioned James as to what he was. Confused about what was happening to him, James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him. After running away, Victor caught up and overtook James. Victor said that they were brothers and vowed to stick together and that they would look after each other no matter what, eventually leading them to a life of rage and violence. Over the next 128 years, as the two boys grew into men, James and Victor fought bravely together as Canadian mercenaries for the United States in numerous wars. The wars the two brothers participated in many wars throughout their years together including: the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-day Invasion), and the Vietnam War using their mutant powers. However, Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passed. Original Timeline= ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prologue During the Vietnam War in mid-late 1973, the last war James and Victor participated in, Victor attacked and attempted to rape and kill a young Vietnamese village woman. But when soldiers from his platoon and commanding officer try to stop him, Victor kills a senior officer, and then brutally attacked the soldiers who tried to stop him. James then came to his aid and reluctantly assists Victor, releasing his claws and prepares to defend his brother, ready to fight as they promised, revealing their gifts to the other men in their unit. For their grave insubordination, this incident lead to Victor and James being sentenced to death and placed in front of a firing squad to be executed after decapitating a senior officer. They are shot by a firing squad but they do not die, as their healing factors, which kept them alive, prove hard to kill them. They survived the execution and death sentence and, because of their unique regenerative healing abilities, both mutants are placed in a cell soon after. James and Victor were eventually brought the attention of Colonel Major William Stryker, who visited and confronted them as he entered their cell. Stryker asks them to join his special team of mutants he is assembling - Team X, as a way out of imprisonment. After inviting them to join his all-mutant black ops team, Victor and Logan accept and join other mutants - Wade Wilson, Agent Zero, Chris Bradley, Fred Dukes and John Wraith, on covert missions throughout the world. During one of their missions, while under Stryker's command, Team X is sent to search for and retrieve a mysterious meteorite - later discovered as Adamantium - from a diamond trafficking operation in Lagos, Nigeria. They attack a compound there and after defeating the compound's security forces, they obtain a mysterious rock - later discovered as a meteorite fragment that fell from the sky as a meteor - from the compound's leader and discover that it originates from a remote village. Upon arriving at the village, Stryker and the team them interrogated nearby villagers to see if there were any other meteorites and are informed that the rock fell from the sky as a meteor. Stryker wants more information, and has Wade Wilson interrogate in his place because he speaks the language. When they threatened the village as to where the meteorite came from, the village chief refused to tell Stryker the origins of the meteorites, as they believe them to be sacred. After receiving no further answers, Stryker orders his team to attack the villagers by first ordering Victor to kill the chief. The whole village descended into chaos as Stryker's team started killing the civilians. When the mutants begin attacking a nearby village, James, however, stops them before they can do so. After a brief argument with Victor, James quits the team, saying he can't kill innocent people as he was disgusted by the murders committed by his teammates when the latter witnessed Stryker's willingness to kill innocent civilians and Victor's acceptance of this. He promptly leaves and abandons Victor and the group before walking into the night and leaving, while ignoring Victor's calling out to him. With his departure, Team X disbands. Eventually, after everyone else left, only Agent Zero and Victor stayed faithful to Stryker. Victor and Stryker subsequently worked together to capture various mutants for experiments. During this time, Victor captured Emma Silverfox, the sister of Kayla Silverfox, for experimentation. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Six years later, Victor begins to hunt down the other former members of Team X, killing them off one by one and extracting their DNA. Chris Bradley is first to be killed, at a carnival where he lived. One night, after the carnival was closed, and Bradley was in his trailer, he heard someone knocking on the door. Bradley tries telling them that the show's over, but the person at the door persists. Bradley goes to open the door and reiterated the the show's over, but was shocked that it was Victor, who said "Show's never over for us Bradley". Victor then asked if Bradley was going to invite him in, which the latter decided to do. Bradley informs Victor that he never said a word about what happened and is living a whole new life now. Victor then unscrewed a lightbulb and protruded his claws, making Bradley nervous and shut off the still glowing lightbulb. Bradley then says he always thought it would be Wade come knocking on his door. Victor nonchalantly says that Wade's gone, implying that he killed him. Victor then approaches Bradley, who says he's not afraid of Victor, who gives a confused expression, and is not afraid dying. Victor asks how Bradley knows for he's never tried it. Bradley then becomes increasingly worried after realizing what Victor was trying to say, before Victor unceremoniously killed him. As this happened, Bradley was heard screaming and his technopathy caused the whole carnival to lose power. Victor agreed to go along with Styker's plan to trick Logan (fomery James) into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor had gone rogue and Kayla Silverfox, Logan's' girlfriend, is supposedly killed in order to lure Logan for the adamantium process of the Weapon X program. One day, while Logan is at work, Kayla is attacked by Victor. Sensing Victor's presence in the area, he rushes to Kayla's abandoned car, but finds that he is too late for any kind of rescue. Kayla is dead, and understands that this is Victor's doing. That evening, a furious and grieving Wolverine found Victor in a bar and asked him why he killed her. Victor replied by saying "How else am I going to get your attention?" While Logan is in a state of rage, the two then lunged themselves after each other and fought in the bar. After a brutal fight, Victor easily defeated Logan and savagely snapped off his bone claws on his left hand before leaving. Later, Victor captured a teenage Scott Summers for Stryker. When Wraith accompanied Logan to New Orleans to find Gambit, upon arriving at a New Orleans casino, John covered the exits of the casino and went onto a balcony in an attempt to keep a look out for trouble, but saw Victor and chased him down an alleyway, where he fought him. When confronting Victor, John said that Victor's black coat doesn't scare him and Victor then said that it worked well on Dukes hinting that he killed him. After Victor revealed he had killed Fred, John became infuriated and attacked Victor. Knowing that he killed Bradley, Wade and apparently Dukes, John fights Victor with the intention of killing him, despite having agreed to leave him for Wolverine. John uses his teleportation ability to his advantage and manages to strike Victor multiple times and initially appeared to gain the upper hand. But Victor, however, grew tired of being punched and predicting John's move, eventually grabs John's spine by positioning his hand in exactly the right place to grab it as John appears and materializes, mortally wounding him. As Victor gripped John, who was in mid-teleportation, by the spine; before snapping it, Victor quoted that John was becoming predictable by using a single strategy, while holding onto and soon crushing his spine as John died trying to phase out of the hold. Victor then collected a blood sample John's DNA for the Weapon project. Logan, after being attacked by Gambit - who was under the assumption that Logan was working for Stryker, sees Wraith's dead body with Victor crouching next to it, collecting samples of Wraith's DNA. Enraged, after knocking out Gambit, Logan engages Victor. While the brothers battle, Logan gains the upper hand, and nearly prepares to kill Victor. However Gambit, who regained consciousness during the battle, attacks Logan from a rooftop, allowing Victor to escape. When Logan arrives on the Island, he finds Stryker, who tells him about Deadpool, and reveals that Kayla (present on the island) wasn't really killed; as Silverfox is revealed to be alive and was reluctantly working for Stryker. As Victor is watching through the window from a nearby room, Wolverine was told that Victor and Stryker were subsequently working together to capture various mutants, culminating in tricking Wolverine into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor had gone rogue and had killed the woman Wolverine loved. She had at some point been recruited by Stryker for the purpose of seducing Logan and creating an incident where he was compelled to join the Weapon X program and participating in the adamantium procedure - in this case, her faked death. This hurt Logan deeply, and feeling betrayed after learning this, he decided to leave the facility and move on with his life. Shortly after Logan's departure, while Kayla is confronting Stryker about freeing her sister, Emma, Victor becomes angry at Stryker, both for letting Logan go and for reneging on their deal to bond adamantium to his body and demanded the adamantium procedure. The animosity between the Victor and James was made even worse when Stryker revealed that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he cannot merge adamantium to his skeleton because it would kill him as his healing factor is less powerful than Logan's, and isn't strong enough to allow him to survive the process. Kayla tried to persuade Victor that Stryker was only using them. Victor then turns his murderous eyes to Kayla and, in an act of rage, chokes her and threatened her with death. Grasping Kayla's throat, Victor promised to kill her for real this time. Kayla tried to use her powers on Victor, but this didn't work on him due to his healing factor granting him Psionic Resistance. Wolverine, having heard Kayla's screams and calls of distress, rushes back to her rescue and returns to engage and fight Victor yet again. Wolverine attacks Victor and they battle each other, with Logan ultimately gaining the upper-hand, and after defeating him in combat, Wolverine manages to pin his half-brother down, and is in a position to kill Victor. When Logan, finally having the chance to decapitate and kill Victor, he doesn't when Kayla then intervenes and talks Logan out of it; as she had convinced him that he would be no better than Styker, saying that Logan was not an animal while Victor taunts him. Logan, listening to Kayla's pleas, chose not to give into his animal instincts, instead punches and knocks out Victor instead, subsequently spring Victor, refusing to kill him, thus sparing his brother. Logan faces Weapon XI alone and eventually climbs one of the nuclear reactors, Weapon XI follows in an instant using Wraith's teleportation ability. Logan puts forth his best effort, but is pinned down. Just as Weapon XI is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor later joined to help Logan as he shoves Deadpool away, and both of them fall into the reactor. Victor catches Logan, explaining to Logan that the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself by saying "Nobody kills you but me". Logan and Victor eventually tag team and end up back to back with Deadpool teleporting in front of each of them back and forth, eventually they catch and stab him, but he teleports across the reactor. During the fight, Deadpool's built-in optic blasts activate, threatening both Logan and Victor. As Deadpool fires his optic blasts, Victor attacks Deadpool as he fires on Logan with his optic blasts. Logan falls over the edge of the reactor as Victor is caught jumping at Weapon XI and shot back. Logan climbs back onto the reactor and just as Weapon XI is blasting Victor into the ground. Just before Deadpool can kill Victor, Logan runs, jumps, and slashes Weapon XI through the neck, successfully decapitating him. Weapon XI holds his neck as Logan kicks him into the nuclear reactor cooling tower, his head falling off as he tumbles below, with the lasers of his optic blasts, that are still activated, still firing. After defeating Deadpool, Logan helps Victor out of the hole, and coldly informed Victor that, despite his help, their relationship was over, and tells him they're done; with nothing being changed, as Logan states he wants nothing more to do with him. Victor said they can never be finished and simply reminded Logan that they are still brothers, and tells him that brothers should always still look out for each other. Victor then jumped off the side of the reactor cooling tower. Between ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine and X-Men Little is known of most of Victor's life after his departure from Three Mile Island. However, between the time of X-Men Origins and X-Men, he somehow reacquainted himself with Stryker and rejoined the Weapon X program, this time as a test subject. About five years before the events of X-Men and X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine, he underwent Weapon X experimentation and was mutated into an even more bestial creature. He became bigger and stronger, and was much more feral in disposition. His mutation also erased his memory of his life prior to the point of the procedure. Additionally, he took on the name "Sabretooth". After either being released by or escaping from Stryker, Sabretooth becomes a loner, gradually becoming unkempt in appearance. At some point just prior to X-Men, he associates himself with Magneto and joins him, Mystique and Toad in what would later become the Brotherhood of Mutants. Sabretooth's primary reason for joining was that Magneto promised to aid him in rediscovering his past life. ''X-Men Magneto sends Sabretooth to hunt down and capture Rogue. He eventually locates her in Alberta, Canada, traveling with another mutant - Wolverine. He hurdles a tree-trunk over for them to crash into so that he could attack Wolverine and abduct Rogue. When Wolverine walks over to help Rogue, but then his hyperactive senses pick on the scent of Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Suddenly, Sabretooth jumps out of the woods and throws Wolverine. He then throws him again on the truck and walks to him, to the eyes of Rogue, who is already terrified from the fire in the truck. Then, however, before Sabretooth can do any further damage, two figures show up behind to stop Sabretooth – Cyclops and Storm. Cyclops puts his hand to his visor and shoots a powerful optic blast at Sabretooth. Sabretooth escapes with only Wolverine's dog tags and returns to Magneto's base. Sabretooth enters and walks past Toad, who is welding some kind of structure, to Magneto's room. Magneto asks him what happened, and Sabretooth tells him that they knew and that the mutant is with them. Magneto tells him that the leaders' summit is approaching, and they need to be prepared. After informing Magneto of the situation, Sabretooth takes the dog tags for himself. Later, while Senator Kelly is in captivity at Magneto's base, Magneto enters the holding area by bending the bars of the other side and asks the senator how he is feeling, as Sabretooth enters after him. To their surprise, the cell is empty. Magneto removes the bars and looks through the hole. Kelly is there, holding to the rock wall, yelling at them and asking what they have done to him. Magneto laughs and tells him that what he's doing is pointless, as he has no place to go. Sabretooth tries to pull Kelly back up, but his hand stretches and slips, just like his head before with the bars. Kelly screams and falls into the water. Magneto leaves and, in his anger, closes the bars again, locking Sabretooth in the cell. When Mystique, disguised as Bobby Drake, encouraged Rogue to leave the X-Mansion, Sabretooth and Toad pursued her to the station. In the station, Storm gives the ticket agent a description of Rogue, but before he can tell her if he saw her Sabretooth shows up, scaring everyone, grabs her throat, lifts her and growls. Cyclops rushes to help her, but Toad, who is clinging to the wall, sends out his long tongue and removes his visor, making him shoot a powerful optic blast at the ceiling, breaking a hole through it. Everybody run hysterically as Scott shuts his eyes and Ororo almost loses consciousness. Her eyes start glowing white, and a lightning comes through the ceiling and hits Sabretooth, sending him flying through the opposite wall. Toad hops rapidly to him and tells him to stop fooling around. Ultimately, the Brotherhood was successful in capturing Rogue at Salem Center's train station. With Sabretooth and Toad standing at both his sides, he leaves the station only to find it surrounded by dozens of police cars. A police officer orders him to stay where he is and put his hands above his head, an order that Magneto follows: his raises his hands and two police cars in the process, and then drops the cars on two other cars. All officers immediately aim their guns at him, but he easily pulls the guns out of their hands and directs them at them. Suddenly, Sabretooth grabs Magneto's neck and says "That's enough, Erik", and Toad says "Let them go". Magneto figures out what is happening, and yells, "Why don't you come out where I can see you, Charles?". Xavier, who is sitting in a car nearby with Jean Grey, telepathically asks Magneto what he needs Rogue for, and Magneto answers, "Can't you read my mind?", and points to his helmet. He continues, trying to convince Xavier that he is right, saying that if they will pass that law they will have all mutants chained with numbers burned to their foreheads. Xavier says that it will not be that way, and Magneto tells him to kill him and find out. When Xavier does not respond, Magneto tells him that in that case, he should release him. When again he gets no response, he aims a gun at an officer with his powers, and fires. Everybody gasps, but when they open their eyes to see what happened, they find the bullet stuck in mid-air, barely an inch away from the officer. Magneto then aims all the guns at all the officers, and tells Xavier that he will not be able to stop them all. Xavier looks at Jean, sighs, and releases his mental hold on Sabretooth and Toad. Magneto then tells his old friend that his weakness is that he is still not willing to make sacrifices, and just then, Mystique arrives in a helicopter. Magneto, Toad and Sabretooth holding Rogue step inside, and they take off. All guns and the bullet drop to the ground. A boat is approaching the Statue of Liberty, where the UN summit is about to take place. The man driving the boat waves at the man waiting for it on the shore. Sabretooth shows up and knock out the man on the shore, and the driver reveals to be Mystique. Afterwords, Sabretooth joins Magneto, who has restrained the X-Men and removes Scott's visor, forcing him to close his eyes. Scott orders Storm to fry him, but Magneto reminds him that it's not a good idea to send a bolted lightning into a huge conductive. Later, as Sabretooth approaches Storm, telling her, "You owe me a scream", Logan uses all his might to release himself with the claws, seemingly hurting himself, and Jean yells his name in worry. Sabretooth approaches his body, and just then, Logan leaps at his and pops his claws in his stomach. Sabretooth seems to share Wolverine's healing factor, though, and they later start battling on the statue's head. During the battle, Wolverine recovers his dog tags. Sabretooth throws Wolverine off the statue, but he manages to cling on and jump up. He beats Sabretooth and hears Rogue scream in pain. He falls down and sticks his claws to the wall to hang on it, almost killing Scott and Jean who are at the other side of the wall. Sabretooth thinks he is dead and walks to Storm, only for Wolverine to jump back in with Cyclops' visor. Jean tells Scott that when she tells him, he should open his eyes. The torch smashes and the machine starts working. Jean telekinetically places the visor on Scott's eyes and says "Now!", and he shoots, blasting Sabretooth through the wall, who crashes into a boat anchored off Liberty Island. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Following the incident on Liberty Island and the dissolution of Magento's Brotherhood, Sabretooth, now on his own, begins to stalk Logan. Once the latter reaches Alberta, Canada en route to Alkali Lake, he makes his presence known. The two soon engage in combat, and Logan quickly discovers that Sabretooth has a regenerative healing factor like himself. After fighting for a while, the battle reaches a climax when both are doused in gasoline. Wolverine gambles that of the two, he would survive if set aflame. After igniting the gasoline, he proves to be correct, as Sabretooth writhes in pain. Sabretooth is then hurdled by Wolverine into a nearby snow bank. Just as he is about to kill Sabretooth, Wolverine notices a dog tag on him that's very similar to his own. Questioning him on the matter, Sabretooth responds that he has always possessed it. In order to find further answers, Wolverine offers to buy Sabretooth a few drinks at a local bar. At the bar, both Logan and Sabretooth share what they know about each other in order to shed light on their connected past. During this conversation, Sabretooth states that his real name is Victor Creed, and that prior to five years ago, his memory was mostly blank (implying that like Logan, his memory was wiped), save for nightmares of things he did on missions (most likely Team X's various missions). Victor also states that the reason he joined with and worked for Magneto was that the latter promised to help in disclosing his past. Before they can continue their conversation, HYDRA forces break into the bar and confront the two mutants. Although their original intention was to apprehend Victor, the soldiers quickly refocus their efforts on both men. Logan and Victor work together to fend off the attacking HYDRA, which prompts Victor to state that their fighting side-by-side seemed familiar to him (a recollection of their numerous shared experiences in various wars). Unfortunately, Victor is soon heavily tranquilized, and Logan is rendered unconscious through the use of a sonic disrupter. Once unconscious, they are ordered to be taken to an undisclosed covert ops base run by William Stryker. A while later, both wake up in the cargo-hold of an aircraft en route to the base. As Logan attempts to escape by ripping through the fuselage, Victor grabs his neck and threatens to throw him off the plane. Although claiming that Logan doesn't deserve to learn about his past, Logan himself suspects that Creed is saving him - something that Victor doesn't necessarily deny. However, Victor then rationalizes that what he is doing is payback for the incident on Liberty Island. Just as HYDRA soldiers confront the mutants, Victor disposes of Logan, the latter crashing into a frozen river. Victor is then taken to the covert base in order to be operated on by Weapon X scientists - specifically having adamantium grafted to his skeletal structure. Just as Stryker predicted years before, Victor's body rejects the adamantium. X-Men: The Official Game Sabretooth, after escaping from or being released by Stryker's forces, eventually rejoins Magneto and the Brotherhood. He later helps the X-Men fight against the Sentinels in Hong Kong. Magneto then orders him to recruit Jason Stryker into the Brotherhood. He is confronted by Wolverine inside the master of the Sentinels, called Mastermold. Sabretooth loses the fight after getting pinned down, and is left in the collapsing Mastermold. It is unknown if he survived. However, given his regenerative healing abilities, it is very possible that he survived. X2: X-Men United His name, Victor Creed, is shown on Stryker's computer. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, Team X was never formed. Personality Sabretooth generally is angry and says that he is an animal, also trying to convince his half-brother Logan. His only good side was with Logan as he and Logan would protect each other since they were kids and through the wars. After Logan left him, Victor didn't take the rejection well and continued to work with Stryker. After six years, Victor gained contact with him again after he killed his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox. After loosing his memory and enhancing his mutation, Sabretooth shows more animalistic characteristics and follows Magneto as his leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= *'Regenerative Healing Factor''' - Like his half-brother Logan, Victor's primary mutant power is an extremely accelerated & improved healing powers, that enable him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far beyond a normal human's capacity. **'Decelerated Aging' - Victor does not age like others due to his extreme regenerative capabilities. **'Disease/Contaminant Immunity' - Victor's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to any virus, diseases, even any poisons or toxins. **'Psionic Resistance'- Victor is immune to telepathic manipulation, at least if the telepath attempts to manipulate him through physical contact. This is made evident when Silverfox, strangled by Victor, made a failed attempt to telepathically manipulate him by clutching his arm. Although this may also be due to his lack of emotions for any living being, except Logan. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Victor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Due to this and his larger frame, Victor's resilience and endurance is noticeably greater than his half brother, Wolverine's, allowing him to withstand stronger attacks if not recover faster than Wolverine. *'Retractable Fangs' - Victor has large canine teeth, akin to a big cat's, which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. *'Retractable Claws' - Victor has 10 retractable 3-inch talons in place of fingernails. These claws are naturally sharper and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Victor to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. His ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. People have mistaken some of his victims as being mauled by an animal, such as a bear. **'Wall Climbing' - He has used his claws and strength to climb buildings made of concrete and metal. *'Enhanced Speed' - Victor is also noticeably fast, able to outpace most humans akin to a predator attack its prey. *'Superhuman Agility' - Victor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. He is even able to move about more efficiently on all fours than simply standing on his legs. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Victor's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Senses' - Victor's feral mutation provided him with extremely acute senses. *'Superhuman Strength' - Victor possesses superhuman strength, which has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. People have mistaken victims of his strength as being mauled by animals such as bears. His strength surpassed Wolverine's, allowing him to overpower and heavily damage Wolverine, leaving his half brother senseless and his claws broken. Only when Wolverine obtained an adamantium skeleton did their strength become truly equal, to the point where Wolverine could overpower and knock him out. It is noticeable that Sabretooth in his secondary mutated form has strength that surpasses Wolverine and capable of knocking him high into the air with a large branch and, despite the fact Wolverine possess his Adamantium skeleton, render Wolverine unconscious as a result. |-|Abilities= *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant' - Sabretooth has skills in hand-to-hand combat due to his various training by the American military in the American Civil War, WWI and WWII and the Vietnam War. He has also has been trained by Team X program. *'Weapons Proficiency' - Sabretooth has skills in armed combat due to his various training by the American military in the American Civil War, WWI and WWII and the Vietnam War. He also has been trained by Team X program. |-|Weaknesses= *'Decapitation' - If Sabretooth's head was to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus would die. *'Limited Healing Factor' - According to Stryker, Sabretooth's healing factor isn't as powerful as Wolverine's, as Victor wouldn't be able to survive the process of bonding adamantium to his skeleton like Wolverine did. Though it should be noted that Wolverine did enter a flatline state during the procedure, implying Victor's healing is not inferior but on equal levels, meaning the risk of Sabretooth entering a flatlined state was very likely, therefore Stryker would rather avoid risking a powerful soldier. **'Limited Psionic Resistance' - Victor is vulnerable to Professor X's telepathic mind control, despite Sabretooth being immune to Silverfox's telepathic manipulation. This proves that he's only immune to physical telepathic manipulation, namely Kayla Silverfox's Tactile Hypnosis, rather than that an actual telepath's power of mind control. It could imply that Kayla Silverfox's mind control is biological manipulation rather psychic like Professor X or Professor X psychic potential is much greater as he implied he could make Wolverine believe he is a 6 year old girl. Relationships Family *Thomas Logan † - Father *Wolverine † - Half-Brother *X-23 - Half-Brother's Clone/Niece Original Timeline Friends= *Wolverine - Former Teammate turned Archenemy turned Ally *﻿Magneto - Former Boss *Toad - Former Teammate *Mystique - Former Teammate *Agent Zero - Former Teammate |-|Enemies= *William Stryker - Former Boss turned Enemy and Torturer *Deadpool - Former Teammate turned Enemy and Victim *John Wraith - Former Teammate turned Enemy and Victim *Fred Dukes - Former Teammate turned Enemy and Victim *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate turned Enemy and Victim *Emma Silverfox - Kidnap Victim and Enemy *Gambit - Kidnap Victim and Enemy *Rogue - Kidnap Victim and Enemy *Cyclops - Kidnap Victim and Enemy *Kayla Silverfox - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Jean Grey - Enemy *Professor X - Enemy *HYDRA - Enemies *Norris - Enemy *Lyman - Enemy Trivia *According to X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine, Sabretooth's own dog tag number is 976 357 200 118 *Victor briefly appears in one of Logan's flashbacks in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Aside from this, he is the only mutant antagonist from the original film not to make a physical appearance. *In the first movie, Sabretooth resembles his comic book 90s version, while in X-Men Origins: Wolverine is more similar to the character's appearance in the Weapon X series. *Sabretooth's transformation from X-Men Origins: Wolverine to the first X-Men has yet to be explained on film. It is generally assumed that he experienced a secondary mutation similar to Hank McCoy, or perhaps even took the Mutant Growth Hormone from the comics. *During X-Men, Sabretooth roared like a lion and in fact only said four phrases during the entire film. *It is unclear if Sabretooth remembered his half-brother during the original X-Men film, as he barely spoke. His taking Wolverine's dog tags could be a sign that he did, in fact, remember. *In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Victor Creed is never referred to as Sabretooth, while in X-Men is exactly the opposite. *In the official comic book tie-in, as well as X-Men: the Official Game, it is revealed that Sabretooth survived his fall from the Statue of Liberty, and later helped Wolverine to fight some Weapon X soldiers. *In the comics, Sabretooth and Wolverine aren't actually related. James's half-brother through Thomas Logan in the comics is named Dog Logan. It was long speculated that Dog and Victor were in fact the same person, due to similar appearance and character traits, it's been confirmed that they are in fact two different people. *At first, Liev Schreiber was supposed to play William Stryker, but he suggested himself for the role of Sabretooth, his knowledge of the character helped convince producers. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' is the second film in which Liev Schreiber and Hugh Jackman work together after Kate & Leopold. *Liev Schreiber put on 40 lbs of muscle to play the part. *Tyler Mane asked to reprise the role for X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and asked again for X-Men: First Class. *Hugh Jackman and Liev Schreiber stated in a video interview on IGN that Sabretooth represents the pure animal and embodies the darker side of Wolverine's character, an aspect about himself which he hates. They are two sides to the same coin. *There was an idea for Sabretooth to make a cameo in the third and final Wolverine film Logan (which is Hugh Jackman's final film as the character). There was also rumor of Liev Schreiber reprising the role once again, however none of it came to pass.http://www.slashfilm.com/logan-sabretooth-cameo/ Wolverine's clone X-24 appears to fill the role instead in the film. External links * * Navigation Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Team X Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Mutton Chops Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Howlett Family Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Single Characters Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Anti-Human Category:WWII Category:Vietnam War Category:Weapon X Category:High Body Count Category:Stryker's Files Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman Durability Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) Characters Category:Super Agility Category:Anti-Mutant Category:Mutants